Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device and a method of operating same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device and/or an erasing method of the non-volatile memory device.
A memory device is used to store data and may be classified into either a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device. A flash memory device, an example of a non-volatile memory device, may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDA), mobile computing devices, fixed-type computing devices, or other devices. Recently, demand for higher capacity and higher integration degree of memory devices has risen in accordance with multi-functions of information communication devices.